


10 Years Later - H2O Just Add Water

by Mystria21



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Australia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystria21/pseuds/Mystria21
Summary: After ten years of separation, Emma, Cleo, and Rikki are brought back together after finding out their friend, the fourth addition to their mermaid group (OC), has been kidnapped by scientists who wish to experiment on her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Rikki!" Zane slammed the front door so that she would hear his arrival. "Rikki, where are you?" Frantically he searched the house, checking even the kitchen, her least favorite spot. "Rikki!" Panic surged through his veins. They had gotten her too.

"Zane! What the hell? Why are you yelling?" Rikki yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, thank God," Zane said as he barged into the room. There she was, in all her glory, yellow scales and fin hanging over the bathtub. The first time he had seen her tail flashed before his eyes. Inwardly he laughed at himself. Back then, he felt crazy just to believe in mermaids, let alone now be living with one. He knelt next to her and pressed her hand to his face.

Rikki pulled her hand away. "Zane, explain yourself."

He took a deep breath. "I'm just so glad your safe. I, uh, maybe I should let you dry off."

"No," Rikki glared at him, "why wouldn't I be safe?"

He stared at her anxiously, knowing what this news would do to her. "I, uh, I was at work, and you know most of what I see is classified, but this . . ." Closing his eyes, he saw that beaten and bruised face, those blue eyes, pleading for help.

"Zane!" Rikki yelled.

"It was Melissa, Rikki. They, my work, they have her. They're running tests, experiments. Her body . . . her tail . . . They're torturing her."

Rikki stared at him in shock. He could see her eyebrows scrunch together and her nose wrinkle. She tried to speak multiple times, but no sound came out. He could almost read her mind: He was crazy, mistaken, he hadn't been getting enough sleep with all the traveling. But Zane knew what he saw. He was sure. Then, finally, she spoke, "we have to call the others."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cleo, you have a phone call!"

"A phone call? For me? Here? Who is it?"

"Well, I don't know why you're acting so surprised, sweetie," Don Sertori responded, "you did used to live here."

Cleo got up from the couch and walked toward her father. "You're right, Dad, I'm sorry I questioned you. Now, who is it?"

Don paused. "Why don't you just take the call, Cleo? I, uh, I think I forgot to turn off the, um, lawnmower." Quickly, he put the phone in Cleo's hands and walked away.

"Dad! You haven't even mowed the lawn today!" Cleo huffed. She hadn't wanted anyone to know she was home, and now, thinking that she had a phone call, the new must have gotten around somehow. How embarrassing.

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself. "Cleo speaking." Nothing. "Hello?" Someone cleared his throat.

"Cleo? Hi, this is . . .um, hold on one moment."

Cleo tensed up, she knew that voice. "Zane?"

She heard a scuffle on the other side of the phone, as if he had fallen down stairs or something.

"Hey stranger," Rikki said.

Cleo's mouth dropped open, and immediately she hung up the phone. How dare Rikki call here, and after all these years! After everything that had happened? The nerve she's got! Cleo felt the phone vibrate in her hand. She slammed it onto the counter before running out the door. Don, who had been messing with the lawnmower, stepped toward her.

"Cleo?"

"You know how I feel about her! How dare you give me the phone when you knew!"

"Cleo, I was just trying to help—"

"No! I don't need your help!"

She left him standing shamefully on the front lawn as she ran down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Please review and let me know how you are liking the story! I will be updating the story everyday on the weekend and then pausing on the weekdays.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for calling the Great Barrier Reef Travel Agency, my name is Dawn, what destination will be your next vacation?"

"Yeah, listen, Dawn," Rikki said, "I've had a pretty crappy evening, so if you could just get me Emma Gilbert, that would be great."

"Ms. Gilbert is always very busy helping lovely clients like yourself, do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't have an appointment. I just need to talk to her, okay? It's an emergency."

"Aw, I'm sorry, please understand that I am doing everything in my power to help you, but without an appointment, Ms. Gilbert will be unable to help you. Please hold."

"No! Do not put me on hold!"

Dawn presses the hold button and answers another call, "Thank you for calling the Great Barrier Reef Travel Agency, my name is Dawn, what destination will be your next vacation?"

"Dawn," Emma turns off her office light and shuts the door, "I'm heading home for the day, any new calls?"

"No, not really, Ms. Gilbert. There is this kind of annoying woman on line 2 who says it's an emergency, but how often do we hear that, am I right?"

"Too often, Dawn." Emma glanced at her watch: 8:45. Damn, too late to make it to Gladstone. "On second thought, Dawn, patch that woman through. And, could you order me some fish and chips?"

"Oh, Ms. Gilbert, I'm so sorry that I forgot to give you the forty-five-minute warning! Was he hot?"

Emma scrunched her face, "I'm sure he will understand, busy busy, you know. Speaking of that, can you call him and cancel for me?"

Dawn nodded her head and kept talking, though Emma had already zoned her voice out. Switching back on her office light, she sighed as she sunk into her chair. This "kind of annoying woman" had saved her from another date. Picking up the phone, she hit line 2.

"This is Emma, Senior Travel Agent, speaking."

"Oh, thank God, Emma, I don't think I could have taken any more of that horrible elevator music!"

Surprised, Emma shook her head. "Rikki? Is it really you?"

"Yes, and please don't hang up, I . . . I know it's been a while and we left our friendship on bad terms, but I need you to hear—"

"Hang up? Rikki I'm glad to hear from you! How long has it been?"

"10 years. Listen, Emma, we need to— "

"10 years already? Really? Gosh, I guess it has been! How's life? Where do you live now?"

"Emma!" Rikki's hurt her ears. "Just let me talk, please!"

Emma sat back in her chair. What was she all worried about anyways?

"Emma," Rikki sighed, "It's Melissa. Zane saw her at his work, they have her captive, in a tank."

Emma froze, "A tank? You mean, they know . . ."

"Yes."

"I tried to contact Cleo, but she won't talk to me."

"Yeah, I suppose the way everything ended that makes sense."

Rikki sighed again, "Do you think you could call her?"

"Well, sure, I can, but, Rikki, shouldn't we stay low? We don't want them catching us too."

"Zane said they were torturing her, Emma. We can't just leave her there."

"So what? We are just going to waltz in and say give us our friend back?"

Rikki's voice became frustrated, "I don't know, Emma! All I know is that we . . . we need to stick together."

Emma's hand involuntarily reached for her locket, well not her locket, Cleo's. They had switched their lockets before she left the Gold Coast with her family. At the time they had every intention of switching back when she had returned, only, she hadn't returned. She couldn't have even if she wanted to, not with everything that had happened before the trip.

And now, after all these years, Rikki—Rikki!—was the one saying they had to stick together.

"Okay, I'll book a flight to the Gold Coast tonight."

"Zane's work is in Sydney, most of the time, that is where they are keeping Melissa."

"I think it would be best if we all meet on familiar ground. Then we can figure out a plan to go to Sydney, together. Have you contacted Lewis?"

"I haven't yet. I will."

"Okay, good. I'll catch a flight tonight, rent a car, and then get a hotel room. How soon will you be there?"

Rikki cleared her throat, "I'll meet you at the airport. I'm going to call Lewis now. Emma, thanks for talking to me."

"No, thank you for calling, I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"Yeah," Rikki paused, "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yep, bye!" Emma clutched her locket harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Cleo fiddled with her locket nervously. Normally she stayed away from any place that reminder her of the past—which meant the places she could go in this town were limited—but now she stood in front of the restaurant that had replaced the JuiceNet Café. Vegan Cuisine, such a step down. Even from a hundred feet away Cleo could almost hear the laughter of her friends, taste her favorite Boomerang Banana Smoothie, and feel the soft touch of Lewis.

Tears began to stream down her face. How had so much changed since then? They had been so innocent, so . . . naïve. Cleo backed up slowly, then turned and ran for the darkness. Before she knew it, she was swimming in the canal, her powerful tail pushing her toward Mako Island.

The moon, close to being full, lit up the entire island. The sight made Cleo almost forget that it had been 10 years since any of them stepped on the soil. Even now should couldn't bring herself to get too close. She knew only ghosts waited for her there. The swim helped her calm down, however, and she felt peaceful floating there with the moon shining on her. Things would start looking up, she was sure of it . . . maybe.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rikki rubbed her eyes as her driver drove down the highway. She couldn't remember the last time she had left the Gold Coast. She almost felt as if she was in a daze, had Zane really sent her world into chaos? She found herself wishing he hadn't come home and ruined her bath. But, wishing wouldn't help her now. After 10 years, she was going to see Emma again.

From the sound of it, Emma had a cushy job she was good at—she could boss people around—and had enough money to buy a last-minute flight and hotel. At 27, Emma had done well for herself, though Rikki had never doubted her. She absently stared at the road as she imagined their reunion; hopefully it would be a happier one. Then again, Rikki would have to break it to Emma that she never got ahold of Lewis.

Zane and she spent close to an hour trying to find information about him on the internet. Emma had been easy to find, type in Emma Gilbert to Google and you find plenty of reviews on how well she planned vacations. Emma, always the planner. But Lewis? Lewis had only a handful of science articles published in fancy science magazines. The last thing any of them had heard was Lewis was studying in America—and Cleo had gone with him.

Rikki had only called Mr. Sertori to ask for a number to reach Cleo, she hadn't expected to actually talk to Cleo right then and there! If she had known Cleo had been in town . . . Rikki pressed her foot harder onto the gas. Cleo still hadn't forgiven her, that was clear.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping out of the airport, Emma breathed in the ocean air. She had always hated flying and welcomed the sea breeze. She checked her phone and leaned on her luggage; Surfers' Paradise was 40 minutes away, and Rikki had never been one to arrive on time. Emma adjusted her floral dress, impatient. She should have rented her own car.

Had Rikki really changed in 10 years? What did Rikki even do for a living? As far as Emma knew, Rikki only had interest in breaking rules rather than following them. Emma also remembered that Rikki had mentioned Zane. Were they married? It was impressive that they managed to stay together for so long.

A dark car pulled up in front of her and a slender woman in a tight red dress stepped out. As she turned, the woman waved. Her heels click clacked on the sidewalk as she walked toward Emma.

"Rikki?"

"Hey, stranger!"

Emma stared at Rikki, surprised. Her hair had been cut shoulder length and straightened. She had makeup on! Years ago, Rikki wouldn't have been caught dead in that stuff!

"You look different to, Em." Rikki smiled, "Going for a Boho vibe, I like it!"

"Rikki, I just . . . wow."

"Aw, well, thanks. My dad always called me the ball buster."

"Is this . . . is this your car?"

"It sure is! This is John, the driver."

John, in full black-tie suit, nodded and opened the door for them. Emma stepped in first and Rikki followed. Emma's parents had been well-off, that's for sure, but they had never had their own private car.

"So, Rikki, what do you do?"

"Nice of you to ask, Em. I stay at home, go to parties, the life."

"And where is your home?"

"I, uh, actually live in our old town." Rikki handed Emma some champagne.

Emma gladly sipped on the champagne to hide her surprise. Rikki, a stay-at-home wife; the shock almost made her choke.

Rikki broke the silence, "Yep, Harrison—you remember Zane's rich-ass dad, don't you? Anyways, Harrison gave us his old house when he bought a new one."

"Zane and you are . . . married now?"

"Engaged, actually." Rikki brought her left hand into the lights of the moving car. A diamond ring, bigger than anything Emma had ever seen, sat on her fourth finger.

"Wow! That must have cost a lot!"

"Aw, well, you know Zane, always ready to go above and beyond."

Emma took another sip to fill the silence.

"So," Rikki looked at Emma, "tell me about your life!"

"Well, as you already know, I am the Senior Travel Agent to the Great Barrier Reef Travel Agency. I set up vacations for people all over the world to come visit Australia and the Reef."

"All over the world, huh?"

"Yeah, its pretty fun to chat with people from different places. I speak five languages already, so that's helped me get more clients."

"Aw, so all that studying paid off then. Which languages?"

"Mandarin, Indonesian, Japanese, Korean, and, of course, English. I actually spent a couple years traveling and learning the languages in their respective countries."

"Wow! You truly are a world-traveler then. Which place was your favorite? What was it like?"

Emma paused, deep down she wondered if Rikki had ever left Australia. Until she had met Zane, she had never had the means. "I think my favorite was Japan. There were so many people, and everything was so orderly."

"Sounds stuffy," Rikki commented. "We're here!"

Emma looked out the window. The Bennett's old house loomed before them. The last time she set foot in that house her parents had made her attend a fancy dinner put on my Mr. Bennett. Ironically enough, Rikki had spoiled Mr. Bennett's plans to use her dad to build on Mako Island. She watched Rikki walk skillfully in her high heels toward the grand doorway. They were no longer sixteen.

Zane appeared in the doorway in a silk robe. He looked both comfy and regal at the same time. As Emma approached him, Zane gave her a hug, to her surprise.

"I'm glad you're here, Emma."

"Thanks, Zane."

Rikki started talking, "Emma, you can stay in our guest bedroom down the hall to the right. There is a private bath and everything. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to change into something comfier and then I can meet you down in the living room, if you want to chat some more."

"Actually, I would like to talk about Melissa." Emma looked at Zane expectantly.

"Em, I know that you want to know what happened, but I think we should wait for Cleo to be with us," Rikki said. "I'm going to retire, and I suggest you do the same."

Emma skin itched, Rikki was right, but she still didn't like it. Even with Cleo with us, they weren't whole yet. "Have you heard anything from Lewis?"

Rikki sighed, "I couldn't get ahold of him. We tried, for hours. He doesn't have any contact information on the internet."

"Did you try his parents?"

Confused, Rikki looked at Emma. "Em . . . the McCartneys died a few years ago in a car crash."

Emma quickly sat down. "Lewis' parents are . . . Why wasn't I notified? When was this?"

Rikki looked at Zane, then back at Emma. "No one was notified. We saw it in the paper about three years ago."

"Well, what about his brothers?" Emma replied.

Rikki just shook her head. "I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Cleo sat in the kitchen staring at the breakfast her stepmother had made: eggs and toast. Just the sight of it made her stomach churl viciously. She had to stifle the urge to run away.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Cleo was thankful for the distraction. Her dad, who had been pretending to read the paper, stood up and exclaimed, “Eat, Cleo, I’ve got it.”

She frowned. Wasn’t she too old to be sitting here, taking orders from her father. She would eat if she wanted! And she never wanted.

“Well! What a surprise!” Her dad yelled from the entryway. “Cleo! Come see who’s at the door!”

Her interest was piqued, but then she remembered the phone call from Rikki. “If it’s Rikki, tell her she doesn’t belong near my house!”

“Cleo?” Emma stepped into view.

Cleo immediately stood up and rushed toward her friend. She hadn’t seen Emma in ten years! Her friend, she noted, was just as beautiful as she remembered: long blonde hair, blue eyes, subtle freckles. Oh, her old managers would have loved Emma!

“Oh, Emma, you’re absolutely stunning! It’s been too long! How are things—”

Rikki—the traitor—stepped into view.

Cleo looked at Emma, enraged. “You brought her? What are you friends again after everything she did?”

“Cleo,” Emma pleaded, “let’s talk about this somewhere else. Maybe in your room?”

All three of the girls looked at Mr. Sertori, who walked wide-eyed.

“Fine,” Cleo crossed her arms and glared at Rikki. She too had changed in the years—straight hair, too much makeup, and she wasn’t fooling anyone with those fancy dresses. Cleo marched up the stairs, thinking of all the ways Rikki would pay for what she’d done.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma noticed right away the difference in Cleo’s room after ten years. Its not that she expected that the room be exactly the same as when they were sixteen, but she didn’t expect it to be . . . oh she couldn’t even find the words.

Every inch of the beach theme that had once covered the walls was now covered in magazine pictures—pictures of Cleo. In some pictures, Cleo was smiling, but in most, she looked seductive or stared off in the distance. The main difference Emma saw was the change in Cleo’s body. The door, once shut, showcased a healthy body—a body most women would die for—yet as you moved around the room, you could begin to make out the hollow cheekbones and rib cage.

“You look really pretty in these pictures, Cleo,” Emma stated, “you were a model then?”

Cleo smiled, “Thanks Emma. Yeah, I was. Hollywood is fantastic! You should go sometime!”

Emma nodded, unsure of what to say.

Rikki broke the silence, “Cleo, we need to talk. Melissa is—”

“Oh, I’m sorry, have you forgotten what you and Melissa did to our friendship, our lives?” Cleo snapped.

Emma walked toward Cleo, who was now sitting on the bed. “Cleo, I know you’re still hurt, but I need you to listen to Rikki for a second.”

Cleo looked at Emma suspiciously, “Why are you even talking to her? Last I knew, you felt the same way I did.”

Emma sighed. It was true that their friend group had been torn in two—Melissa and Rikki versus Cleo and her—but it was also true that she had dealt with her feelings a long time ago, unlike Cleo. “Frankly, Cleo, it was ten years ago. We were seventeen!”

“That shouldn’t be an excuse!” Tears began to stream down her face. “They . . . they ruined everything! It was their fault we all separated! If they hadn’t . . . none of this,” she gestured to her walls, “would have happened!”

Emma looked at the places where Cleo’s bones protruded from her body. Anyone could tell she was sick just by looking at her. Was she right? Would their lives be different if . . . ? Emma shook her head. She did not dwell in the “what ifs,” she had learned that long ago.

“Cleo,” she placed a hand on her shoulder, the skin felt like paper, “we can’t change the past, and dwelling on it is only hurting you.”

“She’s the one that should be hurting.” Cleo gestured to Rikki.

Rikki glared back, “Well guess what, Cleo! You get your wish!” She began to pace, “Melissa is paying your stupid price! While you’re here, sulking in your house, Melissa is being tortured and treated like a science project!” She stuck a finger at Cleo, “you were always the one preaching about how we should stick together because we were sisters! We are in this together, remember? Or are you too busy starving yourself?”

“Rikki!” Emma yelled.

“What am I being too insensitive for her? Well guess what? She needs to wake up!”

“I need to wake up?” Cleo’s voice shook with tears and anger. “What about you, trophy wife? So much for the independent, strong Rikki Chadwick. I’ve heard all about you since I got back. You attend fancy dinners hanging on Zane’s every word, helping him with his big business deals by looking pretty. He certainly found a way to stifle that rebellious phase, didn’t he?”

“Oh ho, you want to talk about boyfriends? Why didn’t Lewis come back home with you, Cleo?”

Emma interrupted, “Both of you shut up! Rikki, Cleo’s right, Zane has turned you into a trophy wife. Cleo, I don’t know what happened to you in Hollywood, but Rikki’s right too, you’re not healthy.” Rikki and Cleo glared at each other.

Emma looked at these two girls who used to be her best friends. Cleo and she had known each other since childhood, Cleo always supporting Emma’s swim meets. Cleo had always been the hopeful one, always keeping peace between her and Rikki. Rikki had entered Emma’s life the same time they transformed into mermaids. Sure, it was a rocky start, but Rikki brought a sense of adventure into Emma’s life that had been lacking. If she was honest with herself, Rikki’s example had given her strength many times while she had been abroad.

The two girls fighting in front of her were strangers.

“Honestly,” Emma said, “It’s never going to go back the way it was before. I don’t expect us to be friends after this. The fact of the matter is that we didn’t stick together, and maybe we never would have.”

“Emma, we were best friends . . .” Cleo whined.

“So, what, Cleo? We aren’t anymore. We know nothing of each other’s lives. Those are the facts. And right now, I don’t give a fuck what happened ten years ago. All I want to do is save someone who used to be close to us from suffering. After that, I’m going back to my job and my life.”

She turned around, took one last glance at the pictures of Cleo, then left the room. They could continue fighting if they wished.


	7. Chapter 7

“Lewis, hey! You gotta listen to me man!” Colton ran after Lewis on the street.

“Colton, I’ve already told you, mermaids don’t exist! Now will you stop pestering me? I have work to do.”

“Lewis, look, look,” Colton pleaded. “I have proof, look.” Colton held up a picture. It was blurry, but Lewis could make out the orange tail and blonde hair. It looked like—no, Lewis wouldn’t think like that. 

Colton knew he had Lewis’ attention. “She’s real, man. They have her in a tank in Sydney. I haven’t seen her with my own eyes, but I promise you, she’s real. They invited me to go run some experiments, and I just thought you’d like to come to. Isn’t it close to your home?” 

“What? That picture could be fake for all I know. Come on, man, you know there’s nothing left for me in Australia.”

“This! This is what’s left for you in Australia! Sure, it could be fake, but what if, man? What if you ignore this and I get all the credit for discovering mermaids?”

“IF she was real . . . Why would you even get all the credit? You didn’t capture her.”

“No, the men I paid did. Listen, man, I can’t tell you more until I know you’re on board.”

Lewis looked once more at the picture. The orange tail looked eerily familiar. He closed his eyes, frustrated. Why couldn’t the tail have been green like the Little Mermaids? Or the hair red? Couldn’t he just forget those years of his life and move on? Sighing, he nodded to Colton, “I’ll pack my things, but Colton, if you’re wrong—“ 

Colton slapped Lewis hard on the back, “I’m not wrong, friend. We are going to be rich!”

He truly hoped Colton was wrong. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikki and Cleo walked down the stairs to the living room where Emma sat scrolling through her phone. 

“We’ve decided to make a truce,” Rikki announced. 

Cleo sighed, “We won’t fight anymore,” she crossed her arms, “but that doesn’t mean the past is forgotten—or forgiven.”

“Whatever works,” Emma said as she stood up. “We need to start coming up with a plan.” 

“Let’s decide at my place,” Rikki replied, “Zane can help us.”

Cleo rose her hand into the hair, “How exactly do we know that we can trust Zane?” 

Rikki glared at her, “Zane was the one who told me the news, Cleo. If you trust me, you trust Zane.”

Cleo glared back, “Good thing I don’t trust you.

“Guys,” Emma growled. 

Rikki looked at Emma and shrugged her shoulders. Cleo was the one holding the grudge. And even after these ten years, they still disliked Zane. It was childish. Zane had given her so much and he loved her, what more did she need? Friends. 

It was true, after their friendship had ended chaotically, Rikki hadn’t reached out to any other girls. What was the point after all? Friendships just ended in hate. 

The girls walked out of Cleo’s house and toward the car.

“Would you guys be up to swimming to my house?” Rikki said.

“Rikki!” Emma looked around, “do you really think that is smart considering there is already one mermaid behind a tank?” 

“I was just asking,” Rikki threw her hands up in the air. “When’s the last time you even got in the water?” 

Emma stuttered, shocked. “I . . . don’t know? What does it matter?”

“I went to Mako last night,” Cleo stated.

Rikki and Emma looked at her as if she was crazy. Rikki scoffed, for all the talk she has about the past, she sure didn’t seem too worried about going there. 

“I didn’t get near! I just . . . wanted to see it.” 

“Cleo,” Emma complained, “You could have been seen. This is what I’m talking about! We weren’t careful when we were seventeen, and we aren’t being careful now!”

“Careful shouldn’t mean denying who we are, Em,” Rikki whispered.

Emma glared at the nickname. “My whole life doesn’t revolve around being a—“

“You can’t even say it!” Rikki yelled, “I’m still proud to be a mermaid!” 

“Rikki!” Emma and Cleo yelled together, then looked around. 

Rikki shook her head. Unbelievable. “Get in the car.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Rikki’s house was awkward and silent. Cleo had stared out the window the entire time, thinking on the events of the day. Even in her wildest, most desperate dreams, Cleo had never thought all of them would be back together—except they weren’t all together. Melissa was missing. 

Melissa and Rikki had both been new to their school the year they turned into mermaids. Cleo had never taken the time to say hi to either of them, until Rikki had pulled a prank on Zane and Cleo got stuck in the middle. It was Emma who had introduced Cleo and Rikki to Melissa. They had been walking down to the canal together when Rikki and Cleo drove up in the boat. 

Funny how turning into mermaids had forced them all to be friends. Cleo didn’t they would have stayed friends otherwise, what with Rikki and Emma always fighting about what was responsible, and Melissa always trying to help Cleo be more confident. Cleo would never forget how Melissa walked with confidence up to guys, asking for their numbers. She still wished she could be more like Melissa, despite the fact Melissa had betrayed them.

Deep down, Cleo knew it wasn’t Rikki’s fault their friend group had disintegrated. That fell squarely on Melissa’s shoulders. 

“We’re here,” Rikki said.

Cleo looked at Zane’s house, which hadn’t changed in the slightest. Zane, like his father, was still rich. 

“Rikki!” a girl yelled as they stepped out of the car. She ran toward Rikki with a smile. Rikki, surprisingly, met the girl halfway and hugged her. 

Cleo and Emma glanced at each other, confused. 

“Rikki,” Emma questioned, “who’s this?” 

The girl waved at them. “This is my step-sister, Riley. She lives with Zane and me. Riley,” Rikki turned to the girl, “these are my friends, Emma and Cleo.” 

Riley, who looked to be no more than ten, said hello and then ran back into the house.

“Your dad remarried?” Cleo asked.

“Yeah, about ten years ago.” She whispered, “But then the bitch left him with Riley and disappeared. Dad didn’t fare well, got back into drinking, and, well, Riley lives with us now.” Silence fell between them. “Let’s go inside,” Rikki said as she walked away. 

Cleo and Emma followed Rikki into the house. It was extravagant, everything in the perfect place. Riley played a video game in the living room on a curved TV. Zane had an apron on and was baking cookies. Cleo couldn’t believe her eyes. Rikki’s life truly was perfect. 

Zane brought the cookies hot off the tray to them. “Have a cookie before we start talking about the heavy stuff. I’ve made plenty.”

“I love it when you cook, babe,” Rikki said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Cleo cringed, then took a cookie. 

“Thanks, Zane,” Emma commented. 

“We can all retire to the dining room,” Rikki said while she looked at Riley, “where it will be a bit quieter. Riley, please put your headphones on.” 

Riley grumped, but complied. 

The dining room’s ceiling rose so high that it hurt Cleo’s neck to look up. There was a grand table fit for at least fifteen, and each placement had the necessary placemats, plates, wine glasses, and silverware. 

“Rikki, your house is lovely,” Emma stated. 

“Thank you, Em. Okay, let’s get to business. Melissa needs our help. Zane, could you tell everyone what you saw?” 

“Yeah, okay, I had just gotten back from a business trip in Perth when I went to drop my thinks on my desk. My building covers a lot of departments, so I don’t know much about everyone else’s research. But, as I was walking out, I overheard a conversation in the hallway. All I really heard them say was the word “mermaid” and “level 8,” so I decided to investigate."


	8. Chapter 8

_ 2 days ago:  _

Yawning, Zane opened the door to his office. As befitting to his station, his office was a corner room and looked over the bay. The water glittered with city lights and he could see boats creating ripples. His receptionist had gone home long ago, something he was extremely thankful for. Rikki hated it when they were both in the office late at night. 

He smiled at the thought of her. Rikki. He had been away on a business trip for two weeks—two weeks too long. He missed her feisty spirit and her laugh. He couldn’t wait to get home. 

A knock came at the door. “Zane? Ah! Back at last!” His partner entered the room. 

“Brock, what are you doing here so late?” It was a rhetorical question. Brock and his receptionist always met each other Mondays at 9. 

“I just came to pick up some files,” Brock winked. 

Zane rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, man, while you were gone, level 8 discovered something big—really big. But they won’t tell anyone yet. I’m seeing if I can’t work my way into their inner circle, you know. The receptionist there is pretty cute.” 

“Brock, we’ve talked about this, we aren’t in competition with our own company. Everyone’s success is our success.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but come on! Aren’t you a bit curious?” 

“They will tell us when they are ready, I’m sure.” 

“Ugh! Again with the patience, man? You’d make a better boss than me, that’s for sure!” 

“I have a ten year old girl living in my home, I have to have patience.” 

“Right, well, I’m never having kids—I know, I know, Riley isn’t your kid. It’s the same difference, man. With her around, I’m sure your love life is lacking.”

“It’s not, actually. Riley is a apart of—“

“Spare me the details, please. I’m gonna go . . . get those files now.” 

Brock left the room. Again, Zane rolled his eyes. He loved coming home to Riley and Rikki. He looked at his watch. Riley would be in bed by now, but he could still catch Rikki. 

Grabbing his briefcase, Zane locked the door and walked toward the elevator. He glanced at his watch once more while waiting for the elevator. What was Rikki up to right now? He could call her.

“Listen, I didn’t believe it either, but I can’t deny what I saw.” A man and woman walked down the hall past Zane. “It was a real mermaid. I made sure. I watched her hold her breath for thirty minutes. Tell me what human can do that?” 

Zane tensed. A mermaid? 

The man and woman turned down the hall, their voices fading. 

The elevator dinged. Zane willed himself to enter, but remained frozen in place. Brock had said Level 8 had a surprise, and here two people were talking about a mermaid. Could it really be a coincidence? 

Rikki could be waiting at home, he thought. Maybe, since Riley was asleep they could have some alone time. He stepped into the elevator and moved to push level 1. Damn . . . Zane thought as his hand moved toward Level 8 instead.

The Level looked like all the rest, but Zane still searched every door. Most were locked and the lights off. He cursed himself for snooping around. When he came to the next door, he saw a blue light in the window. When he tried the handle, the door opened easily. Carefully, he walked in. Three rows of giant cylinders stood in front of him. To his left, a computer and a table held papers and maps.

He glanced at the maps. The Gold Coast was highlighted, yet Mako Island was not. Then he skimmed over an experimentation report. “Subject: mermaid . . . half human, half fish . . . contact with water . . . full transformation . . . subject will not speak . . .” 

Fuck. 

Zane continued looking around the room, worried. Did they really have a mermaid? If so, who was it? Rikki hadn’t heard anything from Cleo, Emma, or Melissa in years. Then Zane stopped in his tracks, he hadn’t talked to Rikki in two weeks. Could it be her? He quickened his pace. 

At the back of the room, the blue light streamed from another door. It looked like the ripples of water on the floor. Bracing himself, Zane opened the door. 

In front of him swam a mermaid with blonde hair and an orange tail. His heart beat faster and faster as he approached the tank. Then, the mermaid looked at him. 

“Melissa?” Zane gasped. 

She swam toward him, banged on the class, and begged him with her eyes to save her. 

He looked around, panicking that someone would hear the ruckus. He placed his finger to his lips. Please be quiet, he thought. He saw deep creases under her eyes and bruises on her body. Once more he looked around the room. In the corner, he saw an electric chair. 

Horrified, he looked for the door to the tank. He had to get her out of there, no matter what. When he found it, he pulled and pulled, but it would not budge. There was no other way in the tank. Melissa had air at the top, but it was covered. The only window was in this room. 

Zane ran to the other room, grabbed some paper and a pen, and ran back. He placed the paper on the tank so she could read it: “I’ll come back, and I’ll bring backup.” 

As he walked away, Melissa pounded on the tank. “Don’t leave me!” she seemed to say. Zane sighed and rushed to the elevator. 


	9. Chapter 9

The room was quiet after Zane finished. Rikki watched Cleo and Emma. Emma crossed her arms. Cleo covered her face.

"What if," Cleo's voice wavered, "what if they capture us too?"

"They're not-"

Emma interrupted, "No, Rikki, really, Cleo's right. We have to think about all the angles. They have one mermaid, should we really give them three more?"

"Melissa, Emma," Rikki snapped, "they don't just have a mermaid, they have Melissa. Are you really suggesting we just leave her there to save our own skins?"

"What I'm saying, Rikki, is that we need to have a plan. We can't just walk up to Zane's work and demand Melissa back. Especially since we don't know what Melissa told them. They might even be waiting for us. Did you ever think about that?"

Cleo whispered, "I wouldn't survive in a tank. I just wouldn't."

"Melissa would never betray us like that, Em."

Cleo and Emma exchanged a look, then both looked at Rikki. Emma spoke, "She's betrayed us once before, what makes this any different?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rikki stood up and leaned over the table. "What happened 10 years ago isn't the same as telling scientists that we are mermaids! You two really are ridiculous! You need to let the past go!" She pushed her chair away and began walking toward the door. "It's time to remind you both what actually happened. I'm going to Mako."

* * *

Lewis marveled at the size of the building as they walked through the front doors. It reminded him of L.A. and the days Cleo and him spent walking among the skyscrapers. He was happy that the picture Colton showed him wasn't an orange-tailed-mermaid with brown hair. At least he knew Cleo wasn't stuck in the tank-if there truly was a mermaid in the tank. Colton and he had flown thirteen hours to get here. No way Colton would have done that for a prank.

The building's lobby was lavish and high class, with security guards and gates to reach the elevators. To the left, Lewis noticed a floor registry. Level 1: Lobby; Level 2: Cafe; etc. Lewis' eyes then fell upon the name: Bennett Corp.

Lewis' heart stopped. Zane was somehow involved in this, he was sure of it. Had Zane decided to get rich by "discovering mermaids?" Lewis prayed it wasn't Rikki in that tank.

Colton slapped Lewis on the back once more. "Come on, dude, what're you afraid of? They just want to check your bag."

Lewis focused on the security woman in front of him. His bag. Sure. He handed it to her, his palms sweaty.

Colton rolled his eyes, grabbed Lewis' bag for him, and walked him over to the elevator. "What's up, man? You look like you've seen a ghost . . . or maybe a mermaid." He laughed at himself.

Lewis shook his head, "shh, Colton."

"Oh ho, now you believe me?"

"No, it's not that. I've told you, Mermaids don't exist. I honestly don't know why I let you bring me back to Australia."

"Relax, man, Cleo's not going to find you here." Colton locked eyes with Lewis.

"That's not . . . I . . ."

"Forget about her already man, you're just killing yourself. You did all you could, now it's time to let the whole situation go. She doesn't know you're here." He chuckled, "and it's not like she's going to waltz right into the facility!"

Lewis swallowed. He knew Colton was wrong. If there really was a mermaid-sister in that tank, nothing would keep the others from coming-even if they were all still bitter. He frowned. Cleo would find him.

The elevator stopped at Level 8 and the doors separated. It looked like the hall of a hospital, though no other people walked it. Colton led them down the hall and to the right. As soon as they turned, they heard the faintest sounds of laughter and a strange pounding.

"Damn," Colton whispered.

Lewis looked at him, worried. Colton did not return the glance. Instead, he pushed open the door and walked into the room. Lewis followed close behind him.

The room was without people, from what Lewis could see, although the sounds came from another door on the other side. He looked around quickly, saw a table with a computer and papers scattered. The rest of the room was filled with tanks, tanks of water?

"Why don't you stay here, Lewis? I'll go see what those men are up to and then we can talk."

Lewis knew Colton was hiding something, and he needed to see it. All he kept imagining was Emma, Rikki, or Melissa in a tank, and he needed to know now or else he would die from the uncertainty.

"No, Colton," he sounded too stern, Colton would not appreciate that. He needed to stay on his good side. He walked up to his friend and slapped him on the back. "I mean, you made me fly thirteen whole hours to see your grand discovery, and now you want me to stay back just because those men are having a bit of fun?"

Colton scrutinized Lewis. "Fine, but just know I am not responsible for what they might be up to. I don't control them, man, I only pay them."

Lewis cringed. What type of men had he hired?

They both walked toward the door, the sounds increasing in volume. Now, closer to the door, Lewis could see flashes of light from the circular window. Colton pushed the door open and walked into the room. Lewis followed close behind him. Lewis took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he might see.

But nothing could have prepared him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water or its characters. Also, I have chosen to ignore Season 3 of H2O and Mako Mermaids since I have never taken the time to see them, nor spend the energy.


End file.
